Messages
by bonesmad
Summary: Red John's finally gone... but this seems to have caused more trouble in the lives of the CBI team then they'd ever expected. Can they get things to settle down and finally celebrate finding him.
1. Chapter 1

"We got another one!" Grace Van Pelt called out across the bullpen. Cho looked up from his computer, Rigsby from his sandwich and Lisbon from her phone.

"Where's this one from." Wayne asked walking in from the kitchen.

"New York." She read. "'Dear Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and Teresa. Just arrived in New York and found what I'm looking for. This will be my last note for a while. I couldn't tell you how long. Mind your selves and each other. Rigsby, Van Pelt about time you made up. Cho keep on laughing. Until I see you again. Jane.'" She looked at the card sadly and pinned it on the wall with the rest. "He's found Red John." Grace said quietly.

"Finally." Cho added.

"I hope he doesn't do anything too stupid." Rigsby said he and Grace walked back to the kitchen. Cho turned back to his computer. Lisbon walked up to the wall of postcards. Once again there was no message for her. He mentioned her name as always but never left her a message, how could he do this to her. Especially after what happened before he left. She ran a hand over the ten postcards. Each one in his neat handwriting.

"You ok boss." Cho looked up. She didn't turn around.

"Of course." She walked straight into her office and shut the blinds.

/ / / / / / /

He let it fall into the post box. What he presumed would be the last. In a few days he'd have red john he was sure of it, this last informant was it he could feel it. He walked down the dark street with only two things on his mind, revenge and freedom. Freedom from everything. Freedom to do anything.

/ / / / / / /

She pulled open the drawer and slowly lifted the bottle out. Walking out to the now deserted kitchen she took the cork off the bottle and poured the drink down the sink. None of this for another year at least. Here she was pouring dollars down the sink and he couldn't even send her a message.

/ / / / / /

Jane turned the metal over and over in his hand he was sitting at the end of his hotel room bed just watching the gold flip over and over in his hand. Up to a month ago it would have been his ring in his hand. Now a small gold cross.

/ / / / / / /

She lay back on the white couch and closed her eyes. Not three weeks ago she'd been in this exact spot but for a very different reason. She couldn't help but smile.

_She'd been lying on the couch for a good hour when he arrived. He'd come in with his usual cup of tea and came to sit on the table in front of her, she was going to ignore him but couldn't_

"_Jane what could you want. Haven't you caused me enough trouble today!" she asked. "How's your nose?" she asked looking over at him. She absentmindedly wondered how a man who managed to get himself punched in the nose so often managed to stay looking so perfect. 'No Teresa!' she mentally shook herself. 'You cant think like that' she was so worried about him. She'd been worried about Red John for years, but now it was actually here. They were so close. And she was going to lose him._

"_Sore but nothing a little tea wont fix." He raised his cup. _

"_So when are you leaving" she asked. He looked down at her. "Come on Jane I'm not stupid. We've gotten a great lead. You'll follow it no matter what I said." _

"_I'm planning to leave in the morning. It's taken so long and I'm so close. I have to go." He said slowly._

"_I no. I guessed." She sat up and looked at him. "Will you do me one favour and not do anything too rash. Or at least lie to me and pretend you wont." She couldn't get the worried look off her face._

"_I don't know what I'll do yet Teresa. I just want to find him." _

"_Come back." She said in all seriousness. He looked at her, deep into her eyes._

"_Why Teresa…" he asked slowly. _

"_I want you to." She said quietly. She couldn't stop the words coming. She didn't want to tell him all this. She'd been fighting it for years. But knowing he was leaving and knowing what he was capable of this could be her last chance. _

"_I knew you'd say that Lisbon." He smiled._

"_How!" _

"_I can read your mind remember." She sat forward _

"_No you can't." he took her hands and looked down at them so she followed suit. _

"_You'll never know." She tilted her head his hand looked odd. "Teresa?" _

"_You… your ring is gone." She looked up at him. _

"_Told you I could"_

"_You… you took it off." _

"_I had to. It wasn't right anymore." He reached up at took her chin in his hands. "Why do you want me to come back Teresa?" _

"_I… I need you to." She said. _

"_Then I will." He put the cup down. She was seriously contemplating fainting just to shut herself up, when he enveloped her in his arms and ever so gently touched her lips with his. Her entire body reacted to the small action. He smiled against her lips as they fell into a soft, tender kiss. Then suddenly they were both laughing, and just as suddenly they stopped. She didn't know how it happened but they were now lying side by side on the couch, her arms around his neck his around her waist. His touch was so gentle yet slightly shaky. _

"_Jane kissed a girl." She mocked softly._

"_Yes but it's you so it doesn't count." He replied. _

She sat up and picking up her things she left the office thinking about the rest of that night. Then suddenly she got angry again. He'd gone and he couldn't even send her a message.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke suddenly and immediately reached out for him, pulling back when she realised how stupid that was. He'd barely spent one night in her bed and yet this was how she woke up every morning now. He hadn't even been there that morning when she woke up. She rubbed her eyes mentally scolding herself. When she stood up she nearly felt her stomach drop out of her and she ran to the bathroom.

/ / / / / / /

He pulled his rental car up to the hotel and stopped. Looking up he sighed. This was not exactly where he had imagined coming face to face with this man finally. A hotel in a busy part of New York. It took him twenty minutes to go in.

/ / / / / /

She sat at her desk staring into space. The entire bullpen was silent. They could all feel it. It was happening today. Van Pelt got up and walked into her office.  
"Boss..." she said. It didn't even register with Lisbon. "Boss" she tried again. This time she looked up.

"Yes Grace." She tried to smile.

"do you want a drink? Rigsby has a bottle..." she shook her head.

"I can't but I'll come join you." She stood up and followed the younger woman out. Van Pelt suddenly stopped and turned.

"You can't?" she said. Lisbon couldn't even think of an excuse fast enough she just bit her lip. "Boss are you..." the red head didn't even finish the sentence. "This is great! I mean does anyone know!"

"NO" she snapped. "And they can't not yet."

"...Mashburn?" Grace said slowly. Teresa laughed.

"God no! Although that might be easier." She muttered the last bit. She went to walk out of the office but Van Pelt stopped her.

"Lisbon you can't leave it there!"

"I don't want to talk just yet. But you're the first person I'll call when I can." She said putting a hand on the younger girls arm. She walked past her and into the bullpen.

"Any word boss." Rigsby asked.

"Nothing." She sat carefully on the edge of Jane's couch. She could feel Van Pelts eyes boring into her, so it had started. The first person knew. The first of everyone, but it was ok. She had to start telling people anyway. Might as well start with her closest friends.

/ / / / / / /

He looked him dead in the eye, this pathetic excuse of a man was the one who had destroyed his life. His and so many other peoples.

"So you finally got me Jane. I guess well done is in order. I knew killing your wife and child would throw you over the edge but I never thought you'd manage to recover enough to find me." He said in his slight, raspy voice.

"I've waited so long for this day…" Jane said walking towards him. Before he knew what he'd done his fist had connected with Red Johns face. The small man flew back against the table behind him. He crashed on top of it and in the few seconds it took him to blink it off Jane was practically on top of him his fist connecting with his face over and over again. When he stopped for a second all Red John could do was last.

"Kill me Jane. You know you want to. Might as well you've waited long enough." He said through a bloody lip and swollen eye. Patrick Jane pulled back, ready to take another swing when one thing passed through his mind. One face.

/ / / / / / /

Rigsby hung up but stayed staring at the phone.

"Wayne?" Van Pelt started.

"Ya…" he said in half a daze as he looked up.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"We have him…" he said slowly.

"What? Who." Cho said standing up. Lisbon followed suit.

"Red John. They have him in New York."

"Alive!" Lisbon said unable to keep the thought to herself.

"Apparently. But badly beaten."

"We have him." Van Pelt said a smile starting to break out on her face.

"Finally." Rigsby nodded.

"Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"He called it in, left him tied up with a recording of his confession. He's the one who beat him." Rigsby said. "But he didn't kill him."

"He didn't kill him." She put a hand up to her mouth.

"No."

"Oh thank god!" she sighed and fell back onto the couch, and laughed. Soon after the rest of the unit started laughing too. She went into her office and picking up her phone tried to call his cell. Only to be greeted with,

"The number you have dialled is not in service." _Oh God Jane come on._ She thought sitting at her desk.

"I don't think any of us were expecting this." A voice said from the door. She looked up to find Grace leaning on the door frame.

"what."

"That he wouldn't kill him." She shrugged and sat across from her boss. She shook her head.

"I was convinced he would. There was no talking to him."

"He must have a reason to live again." The younger woman said with wisdom beyond her years.

"Maybe…" Lisbon smiled.

/ / / / / / /


	3. Chapter 3

"There's a postcard here!" Rigsby said going through the post. Van Pelt who had been busy watching her boss with a slight frown looked up sharply. Lisbon who had been filing out her paperwork followed suit.

"Well what's it say?" Cho asked.

"Dear unit. Well I never expected to be writing this from anywhere but a jail cell. I don't think any of you did. But it's over now, and I won't be gone **Forever**. Jane." He read out. "There's no place on this one. Just a yellow happy face." He said turning it over. He then walked over and placed it up on the wall with the others. "Right who wants food?" he said grabbing his coat.

"Oh I'll go with you!" Van Pelt said jumping up. Lisbon smiled as she watched the young, and recently reunited couple walk away. She then looked over at the wall and noticed something odd.

"I'm making coffee boss you want one?" Cho asked standing up.

"I'm ok..." she said. Walking towards the wall. She took the last one down off the wall. Once again it was all in Jane's neat writing. But there was one word darker than the rest. Forever stood out. It was as if he had written over it multiple times. She looked back up at the wall

_Dear Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and Teresa. Just arrived in New York and found what I'm looking for. This will be my last note for a while. I couldn't tell you how long. Mind your selves and each other. Rigsby, Van Pelt about time __**you**__ made up. Cho keep on laughing. Until I see you again. Jane._

That one had a blacker word as well. That was so unlike Jane to have his writing uneven. But two whole words were just odd. She looked back up at the wall and glancing over the nine other previous ones, and saw darker passages on all of them. Taking them down she took them into her desk. Laying them out on her desk in order of the dates. This was probably a long shot but not something she'd put past the brain of Jane. She started re-reading.

_Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt and Teresa. I'm hoping by now you've realised I'm gone. If not I'll be truly hurt. I'm sure you all know where I'm gone but I promise i'l__**L **__keep you updated. Jane._

She wrote L down on the sheet of paper in front of her and moved on to the next one.

_Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby and Teresa. No luck here but __**I**__'ll keep looking. Hope you'll all coping without me. Jane._

Four cards later she had spelt out her own name. So she was sure it couldn't be a complete coincidence. The other five cards lay there. She knew it was her message. That this was his way of communicating with her.

She felt tears coming as she found the last word. She looked down at the page she had scrawled the letters and words on. **L-I-S-B-O-N –I-WILL-LOVE-YOU-FOREVER **

/ / / / / /

Jane left the graveyard and sat into his car. He stretched out his still bandaged fists and gripped the steering wheel. Of course the beating on Red John had, had an effect on his hands. But it was worth it. He'd made peace with everyone now. The man who'd destroyed his life, and the family who'd left him too soon. This was his only time visiting them on his own. He'd been there for over three hours. Getting everything straight in his head. But now he felt lighter. He would stay away a week or two and then begin again.

/ / / / / /

Lisbon sat on her couch with her legs tucked up under her. Van Pelt walked in.

"Coffee boss?" she asked

"Already have some thanks, I'm just organising the Red John files."

"Maybe you should leave it for the morning and try to get some rest."

"Grace thank you for your concern but I'm only going to tell you once more, I'm pregnant not sick."

She smiled at the younger woman.

"I know but it's a big deal! And you haven't talked about it yet!" she sat beside her boss.

"I told you I would we just need to get all this over and finalised. Then we can relax."

"Ok. So once Jane gets back and Red Johns finally behind us." Grace smiled. At Jane's name her heart jumped. She couldn't help but smile. She decided it was time to change the subject.

"So you and Wayne…" the red head grinned.

"You wont tell her will you? We're going to work harder to keep it out of here."

"As long as you do that no one has to know." Just then Rigsby walked in.

"Just got a call from New York boss. Red Johns being sentenced next week. They think they have enough to get him."

/ / / / /

Jane threw his bag into the boot and walked back in to lock up the house. Almost two weeks on and his Miami home was gutted and repainted. He wasn't ready to sell yet but he felt this was a huge step. The taunting smiling red face was no more. It had been painted over. Everything was clean and fresh again. Despite himself he smiled.

/ / / / /

Grace Van Pelt left her desk for the kitchen. Once again she'd been left behind while the others went to close a case. She huffed to no one in particular. Filling her coffee mug she strolled back to her desk lazily. There was no work to be done. No paperwork for her to do at the moment. This gave her time to ponder over her second favourite topic of the moment. Her boss's situation. She just couldn't put a finger on who the father could be. She'd said a full out no to Mashburn although they'd all known something happened there. Which is why she was so sure if anyone else had been in her life they'd all know! Lisbon wasn't the subtlest of people and she could hide nothing around Ja…

'_JANE' _ she thought sitting up sharply. _'It had to be Jane's! that's why she was so secreative about it! they had been flirting for years but now finally something had happened and she was pregnant! _Grace nearly squealed but reminded herself that she was at work. She started imagining a little Jane with Lisbon's green eyes. Boy or girl? She wondered. Then stopped. She was getting a bit a head of herself, she wasn't even positive this was the case. But how great would that be.

/ / / / /

Lisbon woke up on the morning of Red Johns trial feeling more sick then she had in weeks. Normally the baby gave her a few minutes of peace when she first woke up before making her nauseous, but not today.

After washing and dressing she walked down the stairs to try have some breakfast. She needed energy today to testify. Actually testify against this bastard they'd been chasing for years, the man who'd murdered Sam and the other agents, who'd killed so many people and left them in front of them. Who'd destroyed Jane's family…

Jane's family… and there it was again that awful thought that had been bugging her. would he even want another child. Never mind another family, she hadn't even thought about that because she knew she could never replace his wife. Maybe fill the void a little, he had said he loved her. but never replace, or even match Angela. She shook her head she shouldn't be thinking about this today. Not when she had one of the worst killers they'd ever faced to lock up. She grabbed a banana and travel mug of coffee and saying a silent prayer that the baby would let her enjoy them she locked up her house.

/ / / / /

Jane drove to the office with a smile on his face. Surely by now no one cared that he'd beaten Red John and he could just sit inside on her couch and wait for everyone… well her. he didn't dare go to the courthouse today as he didn't know if this calm serenity would stay with him. It he would be able to stop himself jumping up and beating that arrogant sonofabitch all over again. He let himself into the office and then picked her lock and settled himself in on the couch. He smiled as he smelled in her scent. This couch had a whole new meaning for him now. He couldn't wait for her to come back and find him here. He drifted off to sleep with the smile still on her face.

/ / / / / /

there was chaos complete chaos. She didn't know which way to turn there was shouts all around her as everyone ran in a mad panic. She couldn't believe what had happened. And she hated the thought in her head about who could have done it. she yell ed out at her team to get the place in order.

/ / / / /

He woke up to the sound of the door slamming back.

"Boss we'll find him don't worry !" Rigsby said following a brunette tornado in the door.

"We better!" she snapped, then she saw him. "JANE!" she ran over and hugged him fiercely.

"you need to leave!" she said letting him go.

"Hi to you too!" he grinned.

"No Jane you need to leave now! They're looking for you! Red Johns dead and they think you did it."

"Did what? He's in jail how can he be dead." Jane was so stunned he barely noticed the slight glow of Lisbon's face.

"Someone shot him on the way into the court! Straight in the face." Rigsby said.

"He's Dead?"

"Dead!" Lisbon said sitting down next to him.

"Jane did you do it." she said slowly. Rigsby left the room.

"I've been asleep here all morning! I swear." He said. "Wish I had…but no."

"So you weren't even near the court house?"

"I was here all day."

"Oh thank god! I was praying it wasn't you! I was so afraid you'd changed your mind about leaving him live." She hugged him again. Rigsby smiled and left to tell the others.

"I came back today I've been in Miami."

"I Guessed." She nodded then smiled. "You didn't kill him…" she repeated.

"I did not."

"Why?" she asked softly. He just leaned down and kissed her. he smiled against her lips, he'd missed her so much. But it had taken the time apart to realise just how much he needed her.

"Teresa I…" he started but Cho burst in.

"Jane get out of here! They're coming up for!" he yelled.

"But I didn't do it!"

"You have motive and no alibi besides breaking in here. You have to go! We'll find the real shooter." He said to the blonde man.

"But…" he looked at Lisbon.

"Go Patrick" she nodded standing up.

He ran out the door and down the fire escape. She ran after him.

"Jane I'm…" but he was gone. "Shit."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you it wasn't him!" Lisbon said running her hair though her hands in frustration at the New York officer. "He wasn't even there!"

"How can you be sure have you been in contact with the suspect?" he asked. Rigsby spoke up.

"How many times do we have to tell you all we've had is those post cards from the last two months."

"How are we to believe that. He's a close colleague of yours you could all just be covering for him."

"We're police officers! If Jane had killed him trust us we'd hand him to you." Lisbon growled.

"And who are you to say that he didn't kill him."

"Who are you to say he say he did!"

"He's the prime suspect! It's common knowledge he assaulted the victim previous to his arrest and that he sure as hell has motive."

"Victim? That's what Red John is now! After he's killed so many people! Women children everything were going to refer to HIM as the victim!" she could feel her face going redder by the second.

"Boss…" Cho started.

"No" she turned back sharply to the New Yorker. "Jane wasn't even in the vicinity of Red John's murder. So you should stop looking for him."

"We will as soon as he is no longer out main suspect. Thank you Agent Lisbon."

/ / / / /

Jane didn't know what to do. He had never been so flustered. This was not how he had seen the day ending. Him on the run, once again ripped away from the one he loved.

He was genuinely worried about being accused of Red John's murder. After all the years he'd dreamed of being responsible, here he was getting accused of it when he'd done nothing. He couldn't go back to the beach house. That'd be the first place they'd look. He'd have to go away until this whole mess was sorted out. Away from everyone. no correspondence this time. Not even the hidden messages he'd never got to ask if she'd found.

/ / / / /

"There's no leads yet boss the bullet was a threw and threw and was destroyed on impact with the courthouse." Rigsby said shaking his head.

"God that was our one hope." She held her head in her hands. It had been three weeks and there was still nothing to take the heat off Jane. it was even on the news now that Jane was being hunted. She was at a loss as to what to do.

"Boss are you feeling alright?" Rigsby asked, she looked up sharply.

"Yes why?" he nodded down at her hand which had rested itself unknowns to her across her still flat stomach. She quickly moved it.

"I'm fine just thinking." She brushed his look of concern off.

"Right."

"Has Grace had any luck hunting down more security footage."

"No she's finding it hard with the New York team still keeping control"

"Right keep working." She looked back down at the paperwork in front of her. they had to be missing something.

/ / / / /

He walked down the street kicking the pebble along in front of him. London had gotten boring very quickly. His new life as Patrick James was exciting at first, but was now mundane. It had been easy enough to trick the airline into seeing James on his passport and leave. And he was well able to ward off any comments about how like that Patrick Jane fellow, from the news, he looked. But he wanted to go home. And despite her best efforts it looked like Lisbon hadn't managed to clear the way for him yet. He turned off into his apartment block and strolled up the stairs. Maybe a job would help.

/ / / / /

She groaned and sat up against the bathroom wall. This morning sickness thing was going to be the death of her. This was by far the worst morning yet. She took her time standing up and immediately threw herself back down over the toilet bowel.

She groaned again, she should have known the extra hot curry last night was a bad idea. No matter how badly the baby had wanted it. Nearly three months in and it was already a demanding child. _Damn Jane. _she thought for perhaps the hundredth time in her pregnancy. She pulled out her mobile and rang the office.

"Hey Grace. I wont be in this morning at all, I'll try make it in later…yes I'm ok just a really bad morning… it'll ease off…. Ok thanks." She hung up and once again attempted to get up. She managed to throw herself into her bed and fell back asleep with her stomach finally settling down.

/ / / / /

Grace let herself into her boss's apartment knowing she was asleep when she hadn't answered her text.

"Boss?" she called out, to no answer. She knew she was probably over stepping some boundaries heading up the stairs to what she presumed was a bedroom, but she was worried. "Boss?" she repeated.

"hello…" came a soft voice.

"It's Grace. I brought some crackers and ginger ale." She held up the brown bag. A door opened and she was greeted by her boss looking less then her normal sharp self.

"What are you doing here Grace." She smiled half heartedly.

"this was my friends cure for morning sickness. She swore by it." she handed over the bag.

"we'll head down to the couch" she said leading her back down the stairs.

"Has it eased off at all."

"This morning was the worst it's ever been but I have to admit I'm feeling a million Times better now. Come sit down. I know I can't avoid this conversation anymore." She settled own on the couch.

"So…" Van Pelt said sitting up next to her. She looked down at her, and wondered when they had actually become friends.

"Tell me what you've figured out." Lisbon looked up at her.

"Nothing!" the younger woman said quickly.

"That's not like you." She smiled.

"Well I haven't found anything out but I've made a few assumptions."

"Right I'll fill in the blanks. I'm eleven weeks pregnant, it's Jane's…" she looked at her. "Which was one of your assumptions." Grace nodded. "No point lying. The day before Jane left for Red John…" she stopped and smiled. "and no one knows. You're the only one. Well you and my doctor."

"Not your brothers or anyone?"

"Not a soul. My brothers would die. And… and I've realised Jane and you guys are the only ones I'd want to tell." The younger woman couldn't help but smile.

"You're having a baby." She said softly.

"I am having a baby." She nodded.

"Are you not scared." She had to asked.

"No. I've faced much worse. The only thing that worries me here is Jane. He has no idea. Who says he even wants another child. It could bring up so much about his daughter." She frowned.

"Boss, he loves you. Everyone knows! Its been coming on a while but we can all see it. the boys even have a pool going, which I believe Cho's won."

"I really want him to know. But I don't at the same time. I can handle this myself. I have no real need to tell him."

"You know you have to. Besides Jane could tell in a heart beat if he saw a child that looked anyway like him. Never mind the fact that you cant hide anything from him." She said honestly. Her boss just looked at her. "I Mean…" she tried to correct herself.

"No you're right. I can't. Never could. I'll just wait until everything's sorted out before I worry about telling him." Grace shook her head.

"I can't get over how well you're handling this. If it was me I'd be freaking out!"

"If this was you Rigsby would have you walking down the aisle." She laughed.

"have some more crackers." She passed her the packet.

"Go on say it you know you want to." Lisbon sighed and took the packet.

"This is fantastic! You and Jane have been tip-toeing around each other for years! And now a little baby! That child's going to be absolutely stunning! And so loved…"

"Ok that's enough gushing for now." Lisbon put up a hand.

"when are you telling the team? Do you want to wait for Jane to know?"

"Do you think I should? I mean god only knows when Jane will get back and I have to say they're two of the brighter agents in the office." They both laughed.

"Wayne's already noticed." Grace bit her lip.

"How?"

"He's noticed you don't eat your pastry in the morning and are having fruit instead. I told him you're on a healthy eating kick. And well you have thrown a few strops in the office." She whispered the end of it.

"No I'll tell them." She decided to ignore that. "I have a scan next week and if its all well I'll tell them."

"Would you like me to come?"

"No don't be silly." She shook her head.

/ / / / /

Lisbon strode into her office the next day feeling better then ever. She had woken up that morning surprised at the lack of nausea.

"Morning boss." Cho looked up for a second. "Feeling better? Van Pelt said you had a twenty-four hour bug."

"Something like that. But much better thanks."

She went into her office and sat down. Her jacket strained slightly as she did so and she looked down in shock. It couldn't be. She'd warn this suit last week and it was fine.

"Grace?" she called out. Van Pelt came in immedieatly.

"Yes boss?" Lisbon stood up.

"My suits to tight. Am I showing already!" she said looking up in slight panic.

"No! not at all." She said "I promise!"

"I'm going to need all new clothes." She sat down again.  
"you seem more worried about this then you were about the actual baby!"

"Oh trust me I am."


	5. Chapter 5

She smiled and sat back in her office chair. She couldn't even make out what was in the picture exactly, and where the baby was, but just the thought that it was there somehow put a permanent smile on her face. The office door opened slowly. Van Pelts head came round the corner.

"You're back!" she grinned.

"Just now."

"so?"

"All good. Perfectly healthy baby." She grinned wider.

"That's great!" the young woman sat in front of her. The two had become even closer over the last week, having gone shopping both for clothes and healthy food for the once coffee and pastry stocked apartment. "Can I see?" she held out a hand. Lisbon reluctantly handed over the picture afraid to put it out of her hands.

"Did you ask about gender?" Van Pelt was nearly bursting from holding in her excitement; this was not the place for her to burst though.

"No. I don't want to know." She shook her head. "I'm going traditional on that." She laughed.

"So…" she grinned.

"Yes I plan on telling them now." She rolled her eyes.

"Finally! Now we can get excited." She nearly jumped out of her seat.

"No the point is that we wont be making a fuss!" she said, but Grace was already gone out the door. Lisbon sighed this would be painful.

"Grace stop shoving." Rigsby said as she shoved him in the door followed closely by a clearly bewildered Cho.

"What's all this about boss." He asked looking around. She sat up in her chair.

"right I have an announcement." She said. "you are to remember to things. I am still your boss. And I don't like being made a fuss of." She looked at all of them pointedly.

"Honestly scaring me now boss." Rigsby said. Grace beside him was biting her lip.

"I'm pregnant." Cho's head tilted.

"You're…" Rigsby repeated.

"Pregnant!" Van Pelt shouted, and then covered her mouth.

"You knew!" he said turning to her.

"Perhaps."

"Boss, did you get to tell Jane?" Cho asked.

"JANE!" Rigsby almost squeaked. Lisbon laughed.

"Do I even want to know how you guessed?"

"Let's just say we weren't all as clueless as you'd hope." He said. "Congratulations."

"Jane?" Rigsby repeated.

"Of course Jane!" Van pelt slapped his arm lightly.

"Bout time!" he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Lisbon said looking at him.

"Boss you have to know we were all expecting it. well maybe not this exactly but the last few years it's been kinda obvious something was going to happen." Rigsby shrugged. Lisbon just raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"Now I want to make it clear, Hightower is to know nothing for now! I am not to be treated any differently and I will still be going on field work and everything. Also Jane knows nothing! Not because I'm hiding it from him but because I haven't been able to tell him. So I really need us to find Red Johns killer. Soon." They all nodded.

"Right everyone back to work!" she looked back down at the paperwork in front of her.

/ / / / /

The second Lisbon left the office for a meeting with her bosses Rigsby spun round to the other two.

"A baby!" he said. "A baby Lisbon and Jane!"

"I know isn't its great!" Grace nodded enthusiastically.

"This is awful." Cho said quietly.

"What! How can you say that?" she snapped.

"Well in normal circumstances this would be great news but look at the mess things are in! Jane's on the run for murdering Red john. He doesn't even know. And knowing Lisbon she's probably secretly tormenting herself about this because Jane's not here to reassure her she's probably after making up all kinds of things in her head but she'll never tell anyone because. Well because she's Lisbon." He said then shrugged as it revelations like this were the most common thing in the world for him. Rigsby looked at him with his mouth open.

"She did tell me that she's terrified he wont want another child. That it will bring up to much about his daughter." Grace said softly, her excitement dying down rapidly.

"We have to find this shooter." Rigsby said then turned back to his computer.

/ / / / /

Jane looked down at the cup of tea in his hand. Nothing beat the English tea. If only he could take this proper tea and go home. Back to everyone he hadn't realised he'd come to depend on. Back to his little attic. His job, as a realtor, where he could use all his charms, was new and interesting. But not enough. Nothing like solving crimes, that amused him to no end. He fingered the post card lightly. he couldn't decided if he should send it or not. It was probably too dangerous. But he had been away for almost two months now and he was sure the others must be missing him. They had to be. He was Jane.

/ / / / /

_To my Accordion_

_Please hurry up and get me back. No one else amuses me._

All you have to do is close your eyes And just reach out your hands  
And touch me Hold me close, don't ever let me go  
More than words Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know

_From, A 'Responsible' adult._

Grace smiled and tucked it back into the pile of mail.

"You want the post boss?" she asked as Lisbon walked past.

"what? No Rigsby deals with all that. You should know that by now." She looked over her file for a split second at the red head. She was feeling so much better now, the morning sickness had stopped, and her trips to the bathroom had halved thank god. But now there was the stomach. Finally showing properly, if only slightly. This Monday was the first day she'd had to go to the bags of new clothes she'd bought with Van Pelt, so although you couldn't see it now under her looser shirt, she couldn't decide if she was happy or not that her baby was now making its presence known.

"He's going to be late. Maybe you should sort it out." She tried again.

"Right." She held out a hand for them and taking them went into her office.

Grace grinned and sat back at her desk. She knew he wouldn't have stayed out of touch for too long. If only he knew that she was fourteen weeks pregnant. Once again she sighed at the mess that clouded what should be an amazing time for everyone.

/ / / / /

Lisbon couldn't rub the smiled from her face as she turned the postcard over and over again. If he were here she'd give out to him for the cheesiness of sending a postcard with a red rose on the front, even though she knew he only did that specifically to annoy her. she wondered briefly on how he'd counted on her to be able to read this entire thing in code. The accordion thing had been years ago. And he hadn't even heard her call him what she thought was a responsible adult. But then again this was Jane. Why was she still getting surprised by him.

/ / / / /


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning!" She smiled as she walked into the office and found Van Pelt already at her desk.

"Morning boss." She smiled, then looked around. "Where is he?"

"Wayne met us on the way up and took him for a walk before coming up. Which I have to say is silly because I'm only staying an hour."

"You said that yesterday too and you stayed until lunch." Grace smiled.

"Yes well that was yesterday. Today we will be here an hour."

"If you say so boss." She laughed.

"You're fiancé better bring my son back in one piece!" she warned and walked into her office.

"There's nothing in the post." Van Pelt called out after her as Lisbon reached for the stack of letters. She turned back slowly.

"How is he not back yet? He's surely heard by now." She said softly. "It's been almost a year since all this started! Since he ran off after Red John. And a month since we got Red Johns killer! He should be back by now." She said.

"I know, you just have to wait until he hears, and he'll come back straight away then."

"It's been so long. So much has changed."

"That's no-ones fault." Grace said, for what felt like the hundredth time to try calm her boss down.

"Well technically that's not true. It's partially my fault. I should have given myself up for assaulting Red John, then I would have been in custody during his murder. And I wouldn't have had to leave the country." A voice said from behind the two of them. Lisbon turned quickly to see Jane standing at the door of the bullpen.

"J…Jane!" she said.

"You got him, took you longer then I expected Teresa." He rose an eyebrow. She was about to laugh when the elevator dinged and Rigsby walked out with the baby carrier in his arms. He looked up and nearly dropped it.

"JANE!" he gasped.

"Wayne! Don't drop Daniel!" Grace almost shouted and jumped forward for the baby.

"Wow Grace! Rigsby a baby! Am I gone that long?" Jane said walking towards the young couple.

"What? No!" Wayne said putting the carrier up on the desk.

"No no not us." Grace said taking a step back.

"But who else…" his head snapped up to look at Lisbon.

"Teresa?" he said slowly.

"Patrick. This is Daniel. My… your son." She said walking over to him.

"my what!" he said looking down at the little baby. "MY WHAT!" he roared….

Then she shot up in bed almost shaking her hands reached down and clutched her small bump. It had only been a dream but it had terrified her. That was exactly how she saw it going. He would flip out and hate her. Hate their son. She stopped _son _she hadn't even seen the little baby's face in the dream. _Daniel _she smiled again. But Jane had freaked out. _No dream Jane freaked out._ Her breathing calmed slightly it was so unlike her to panic like this. To freak out so completely. But this was pretty huge. Even for her. So she wasn't ashamed of it. This little baby deserved the entire world. And it killed her that it didn't have its father yet. She lay back down and looked up at the ceiling. _Daniel? Well-done subconscious_

/ / / / /

"Wow Boss you're looking rough this morning. B-J acting up again?" Rigsby smiled. He'd taken to calling her stomach Baby Jane, and much to Lisbon's displeasure it had stuck.

"Rigsby do you want to be on desk duty for the rest of your career because I can make it happen." She half-growled, and he shut up.

"coffee boss? Decaf." Cho said holding out a cup.

"No thanks. The baby doesn't like it anymore. I'd love a cup of tea though." She said and the two men looked at her.

"Tea?"

"Yes. I know I know just don't say it." she waved them off and walked into her office, closing the door between them. It worried her how upset she was after that dream.

"Boss I think I have something!" Van Pelt said bursting into her office. Lisbon jumped slightly. "Sorry to startle you but I think I may have something to favour Jane!" Lisbon recovered quickly.

"what?"

"Well you know I've been looking at the video footage from the crime scene but I couldn't find the killer at all. Well I think I have him! I found it last week but I didn't want to say anything until I had it analyzed. I was watching the footage from the left wing security camera of the courthouse and I noticed a small low resolution security camera in the video store across the road! We hadn't even seen it when we scanned the scene! So I went to him and tried to get the tape. But surprise, surprise he doesn't exactly organise his videos. So I had to go through about a months worth of stuff! Anyway I finally found the right day…"

"Van Pelt hurry it up a bit." Lisbon said raising an eyebrow.

"Right sorry. So I found the right day and time and I found the shooter! Standing in a black-spot from all the other cameras."

"You have the shooter!" she stood up.

"Not really. See you can see the gun and the shot. But he's wearing a base ball hat so no face."

"Crap! How does that help Jane?"

"That's the bit I was waiting on. I got the F.B.I analyst to take a look at it. and the shooter is 6.2" too tall to be Jane!" she grinned and dropped a tape and a file on her desk.

"too…"

"Too tall to be Jane yes!" she nodded.

"This is fantastic! Thank you! Well done!" Lisbon very nearly hugged the woman but held herself back.

"I know it's not enough to clear him yet. But it's something."

"this is brilliant. I'll get onto the New York office now." Grace smiled as she watched her glowing boss pick up the phone.

"Put me onto Agent Peters please. It's Agent Lisbon."

/ / / / /

She dropped her bag and immediately curled up on the couch. It had been a long day. But thankfully Peters had agreed after she emailed him on all the evidence, that Jane couldn't have been the shooter. But it still wasn't enough to stop them for searching for him. She sighed. All she wanted now was a large drink, but she couldn't even have that. She unbuttoned her blouse at the bottom and looked down at her slowly rounding stomach. It still fazed her that there was a little being in there. She'd once thought as a younger girl that she'd hate being pregnant. She'd always had a flat stomach and she had thought she'd hate getting fat. But she found now she loved it. well now that the morning sickness had passed.

Her eyes then found the phone. She should call them. There was no point putting it off anymore. She was pushing four months now. It was time she told her brothers. She lifted herself up and grabbed the phone.

"Hey it's Teresa… I know it's been a while… I'm sorry I've been up the walls you probably saw the Red John thing… no there's nothing wrong… yes the others are fine! Why haven't you talked to them yet?… ok ok sorry… no I have a reason for calling. I have news… no it's good news… no I'm not engaged exactly…No I'm pregnant!… yes I'm thrilled… you remember Patrick Jane… well he's not exactly a magician… yes I know he's on the run now but he didn't do it!… Excuse me! Do I have to remind you who the older sibling is here! I'm really happy about this why can't you just celebrate with me… thank you. I'm really happy I promise!… I'd be happier if you made up with the others!… ok well I better ring them now… talk to you soon!… love you." She hung up and sighed again. One brother down two to go. She picked up the phone again and dialled a second number.

/ / / / /

He printed off the newspaper again and picking it up turned it slightly. He couldn't be looking at that right. It was a lovely picture of the team, and an article about how, even though they'd just solved the murder of a U.S. diplomat, the search for the vicious killer Red John's murderer was still high on their agenda." The picture had been taken the day before at a press conference. Rigsby was sitting on the step of the stage looking up at Cho and the two women of the team were standing at his other side, Grace was talking and Lisbon was listening with her hands on her hips. He looked at her again, and frowned. He couldn't be reading her stance right. Standing with her legs wider apart then normal, a slight bulge in her suit shirt. Hands very nearly almost guarding her stomach. If it was anyone else he would immediately say she was pregnant… but it was Lisbon. How was that possible…

/ / / / /


	7. Chapter 7

Grace Van Pelt had seen some odd things in her life-time, most of which she'd seen while working with the CBI, but what she saw when she walked into her bosses office this particular Saturday morning had to be the weirdest. Lisbon was sitting on her couch with a baby grow in her hands, humming. Van Pelt lent against the doorframe, she didn't want to have to interrupt the moment. She'd never head the lullaby before but it obviously meant something to her boss. She lent too far back causing the door to creak and alerting her boss to her presence.

"Oh God Grace, how long are you standing there." She said dropping the baby-grow off the table.

"Just here. Why?" she lied.

"Uh I got a present from my brother in the post this morning and it's set my hormones off." She picked up the garment and putting it in a little basket on the table she pushed it towards the younger agent.

"Oh Boss this is gorgeous." She smiled. The basket held an assortment of different baby clothes.

"Tommy's very excited about becoming an uncle… again." She laughed and fingered the blanket at the bottom of the pile. These were the first baby items she'd gotten. Just then her office phone went off. She got up slowly and went over for it, leaving Grace to coo over the tiniest shoes she'd ever seen.

"Senior Agent Lisbon speaking." She said smiling as Van Pelt made the little booties walk across the table.

"Teresa…" her heart stopped.

"Jane!" she whispered. Grace looked up.

"It's James now. Patrick James." He said still softly.

"Patrick James. Good to hear from you." She smiled. "What are you doing ringing this number." She turned around and didn't even notice Van Pelt stand up and leave the room.

"I just wanted to. I didn't think I needed permission."

"You don't. but I think it's a bit reckless when there are people looking for you."

"And I'm normally so careful aren't I."

"That's true." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Teresa." He said and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Jane…" There was silence for a while.

"Teresa have you something to tell me?" He said after a while, even softer then before.

"have I…"

"I… I saw a picture of the team two weeks ago…." He paused again.

"Yes Jane…"

"and I noticed something…Are you and Mashbu…"

"Me and Mashburn! What no!" she said almost dropping the phone. "What could make you think that?"

"I thought I saw...It looked like you…" He stopped.

"Jane" she said almost holding her breath.

"Yes."

"you know don't you." .

"I'm at your apartment." He said simply. She couldn't make out his tone.

"Jane no! It's too risky they might find you!" she said but all that greeted her was dial tone.

/ / / / /

Grace leant over Rigsby's chair and whispered in his ear.

"She's on the phone with Jane." Rigsby jumped.

"What?"

"Jane rang her. she's going to tell him." She grinned.

"Over the phone?"

"Well he's not in the country. What else can she do?" as she finished that sentence Lisbon came out of her office.

"I have to go I don't think I'll be back in until tomorrow. There paperwork I haven't finished but if Hightower come in looking for it tell her I'll be in early in the morning to finish it. tell her I've a family emergency." She said not stopping to look at either of them. She was in the elevator and gone before they could blink.

"that cant be good." Wayne said watching the door close. Grace just stared on.

/ / / / /

She hit the steering wheel again as if it could somehow make the traffic in front of her move faster. He was at her apartment now. All alone, with almost every cop in the area looking for him. And he knew. Finally. She thought she'd feel relieved when he found out. But she found she was even more terrified. What would he say.

/ / / / /

he closed his eyes to calm himself. He could taste sick in his mouth from the mere thought of her having some other mans child, of some other man touching her, like he'd touched her. he tried to think of who's it could be. She'd said to no to Mashburn, maybe something had happened with Cho… he shook his head. Ridiculous. A drunken night with Rigsby. No he was too hung up on Grace. Some randomer… but that wasn't like the Teresa he knew. He laughed. Did he ever known her. had she been pregnant when they'd been together. When he'd told her how he felt. Or was it afterwards when he'd left when she knew he loved her. his eyes shot open it suddenly dawned on him. Him. The baby was his! He threw his hands over his face. It had been such a shock that she was pregnant that it never clicked with him that it was his child. He found a smile spread across his face. He froze. He hadn't expected that response. His heart dropped slightly as he thought of Charlotte. How could he smile. She was gone. Could he love another child as much? He thought of Lisbon. He smiled again

/ / / / /

She opened the door and, taking a deep breath, she walked in. he was standing in front of the couch when she got in. his eyes immediately went to her now nicely rounded 16 week stomach. And his smile widened.

"Teresa…" he whispered. She didn't know what came over her but she felt her eyes tear up. _Damn hormones. _she thought blinking back tears.

"Only you could figure it out with a photograph." She shook her head.

"What can I say I know you too well." He grinned. "You're holding yourself entirely different."

"And… and you're ok with this." She asked her hands moving to her hips. He shook his head and she froze, he took a step towards her.

"You have no idea how ok I am with this." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're having a baby." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"I know. Trust me. I've known for a few months now."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." He sighed. She laughed.

"It's ok. You couldn't help it. Red John was more important." She said.

"No. Red John was important. You are more important."

"Jane I don't expect you to be totally ok with this. I know Charlotte…"

"Teresa I love my daughter. I always will. And I will be telling our child about her. and as for Angela. My wife will always be important to me, and I know you can understand that. But…" he paused. She looked up at him.

"Jane you don't have to."

"Teresa I love you! I love you so much. I know you probably wont believe me, but i have for quite a while now. I just didn't…" she suddenly laughed. "Oh this is funny to you is it. I'm telling you something intense and personal and you laugh." He took a step back, she covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry. This is just so unlike you. All those years and this is where we are."

"These hormones have really changed you. I'm not sure what to say anymore."

"When have you ever worried about saying something to get you in trouble."

"Since I was hoping to stay here tonight." He whispered and she laughed again.

/ / / / /

He kissed the top of her head as she curled up against him. He smiled, that odd goofy smile again. But it faded as he remembered the last time he'd had that smile. When Angela told him she was pregnant. Was it possible he was just as happy now as he had been then? He looked back down at her and he knew.

"Jane what are we going to do. You're going to have to leave again." She said looking up.

"No. I'm staying. I can't go anywhere. I'll quit my job in London and I'll be here for you." She sat up.

"Jane they're still looking for you. The heat may be gone off with the new video evidence, but they still want you! And now there are evading charges. Until your cleared completely it's too dangerous here!"

"Teresa stop cop-talking to me. You're far too naked for that." She laughed.

"Stop it!" she poked him and he just hugged her against him.

"Go to sleep Teresa. We can talk tomorrow." She nodded lightly and settled down against his chest.

/ / / / /


	8. Chapter 8

As always the moment she woke up she reached out for him. Truly expecting him to be there and waking up fully the second she realised he wasn't. she sat up and looked around. There was no trace of him in the room. She slipped out of bed and throwing on her jersey she went down stairs, only to be hit with the smell of coffee. _Uh coffee… _she thought getting to her kitchen. Jane was standing at her sink looking out the window.

"Good morning." She said walking over to him. He turned slowly.

"Morning. I made you coffee." He smiled and picked up a cup from the countertop. She put a hand out.

"No coffee for me. Tea please." He grinned

"Tea?" she groaned.

"Don't look at me like that. I've banned all comments on my new taste in beverage at the office so don't you start!" she sat an the kitchen table.

"Tea it is. Milk? Sugar?" he was still smiling.

"Just milk." She watched him moving her around kitchen as if it was his own. "So you're staying. No matter what I say." She said. He turned.

"I'm not going anywhere. Maybe I can even help find the killer. Bring me home the case file tonight and I'll take a look."

"Oh I have work today." She said taking the cup from him. He laughed.

"Yes you do." He leant down over her and whispered. ""Was I that good last night that I made you forget everything." He grinned. She swatted at him.

"Can you behave yourself for the day while I'm gone?" she stood up taking a large drink from the cup.

"I'm sure I'll manage." She smiled and turned back towards her room.

/ / / / /

She flattened down her jacket and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why are you covering it up?" Jane asked coming in the door.

"I don't want everyone to know yet…" she said.

"You don't want Hightower to know."

""Well… yes." She tied the jacket.

"You'll have to tell her."

"I could get away with another few weeks." She shrugged. He walked over and pointedly put a hand onto her stomach.

"Really…" he rose an eyebrow at her. over the years she'd learned when not to argue.  
"I'll tell her."

"Today?" she gritted her teeth.

"Today." She sighed.

"Do you want me to be there?"

"You are not leaving this apartment! You understand me. Jane I mean it if you ever listen to something I ever say, let this be it. Stay here."

"Ok ok!" he held up his hands.

"Right I better head to the office. I flew out of there yesterday."

"Be safe. And have fun with Hightower." He grinned and sat down on her bed. She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Bringing his face to her stomach he kissed it lightly. "Bye."

She left with the biggest smile on her face.

/ / / / /

Wayne was on look out for the boss that morning. Grace had given him strict instructions to call them when she got in. they had no idea what had happened with Jane and the anticipation was really getting to Van Pelt. He couldn't tear his eyes off the elevator door for fear he'd miss her, and have to endure the wrath of his girlfriend, but he was really hoping she would arrive soon as he was beginning to creep people out. Just as he thought about maybe going back to his desk the elevator 'dinged' and the petite brunette they'd been waiting for walked in.

"Boss! Good morning." He said louder then necessary to let the others know.

"Morning Rigsby." She said throwing him a questioning look.

"How are you?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Get everyone into my office." She said and she walked past him.

"Yes boss." He nodded and quickly went to get Cho and Grace from the kitchen. They were in her office before she had a chance to sit down.

She looked up at the three of them.

"He's back. I'm trying to convince him to go but he wont. He wants in on the case. so I'll be bringing home the file tonight."

"Not really what we were interested in Boss." Grace said holding back a frustrated sigh.

"He… he's making me tell Hightower. Today. We're very excited." She couldn't help but grin. Grace clapped. "Now back to work." She looked down, dismissing them all.

/ / / / /

"We should call over tonight." Van Pelt said, sitting down as she opened her lunch.

"Oh Yes we should! We should take something." Rigsby nodded. She had really gotten him excited about it.

"Count me out of it." Cho said, not looking up from his cup-o-soup.

"Oh you have to! It would be great to have the whole team meet him! We can talk through the case, we might get somewhere if we're all there." Grace said, appealing to Cho's logic.

"That somehow makes sense." He nodded. Rigsby just looked over at Grace who held back a laugh and shrugged.

/ / / / /

"Lisbon are you coming in here some time today or are you just going to walk backwards and forwards by my door all day?" Hightower said not looking up from the file in her hands. The senior agent put her head down and walked in.

"Sorry boss. I need to talk to you." She said standing in front of her desk.

"Yes?" she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I need to tell you…" she started. "I need to tell you that I'm…" she shook her head. "Pregnant." She spat out. "I'm pregnant." She looked up at her superior, who just smiled.

"About time." She said and Lisbon almost gasped. "Right we'll discuss your field work in another few weeks, cause I'm sure you won't want to be confined in your office just yet. Congratulations Teresa."

Lisbon looked at her.

"Don't you want to know who the father is?" she asked.

"Your personal life is your personal life, as long as it doesn't affect our working environment…" Lisbon interrupted.

"But it's J…" Hightower put up a hand.

"As long as he doesn't disrupt our working environment more then he already does." She smirked and looked back down. Lisbon was in complete shock and taking that as her dismissal she turned to leave. "Oh Teresa please tell Rigsby I told him so."

Her jaw almost dropped.

/ / / / / /

"We'll of course she knew!" Jane said as Lisbon pulled a t-shirt on after discarding her work suit.

"How! I avoided her for weeks."

"Madeline is a very intuitive, she probably figured it out before you even began to hide it from her he shrugged as the walked down the stairs. She fell back on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"Oh this is awful. So unprofessional!" she muttered. He leaned down in front of her.

"Lis…" he was cut off when the doorbell rang. "Who could that…" Lisbon jumped up.

"Jane go hide upstairs! Now." She said terrified that there was a New York officer at the door.

"But i…" he started.

"Upstairs!" he jumped slightly and help up his hands.

"Ok, ok." He turned and made his way up the stairs. She slowly walked towards the door. Making sure he was out of sight she reached for the handle.

"Boss it's us! Open up." Rigsby's voice said from behind the door. she opened the door to be greeted by her whole unit.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We thought we'd come by and help with the case." Grace said holding up case files.

"Is that Grace!" Jane shouted.

"Jane what did I tell you! That could have been anyone." She turned back.

"But its not its Van Pelt!" he said jumping down the stairs two at a time.

"Jane!" Van Pelt smiled and hugged him as he reached them.

"Jane good to see you man!" Cho said, smiling at him.

"It's good to see you all." He said grinning. "Come in come in!" Lisbon looked on as he brought them all into her home.

"Jane the next time I tell you hide please hide." She said shaking her head.

"Yes Teresa." He said rolling his eyes.

They all sat down on the couch and placed the files on the coffee table.

"We thought we could come over and sort out this case together." Rigsby said.

"A brilliant idea!" Jane said sitting down.

"I'll get the coffee so I guess." Lisbon said realising there was no stopping them.

"I'll help." Grace said jumping up. The two women went to the kitchen as the men began chatting.

"You look great! We haven't seen you in anything that isn't baggy." Grace laughed.

"well Hightower knows now so there's no real need for the baggy shirts. Apparently they did nothing to hide it anyway."

"Good you look way to good to hide it!" she grinned. The senior agent laughed and grabbed the mugs.


	9. Chapter 9

"So I pulled this picture from a different camera and the hat's match exactly, but it still hides the face." Grace said passing him a photo from the file in her hand.

"Right, have you been able to make out the symbol on the hat?" he asked she just shook her head. "Well we're looking for a farmer based on the clothes, and the fact that he'd obviously fired a gun before with a shot like that, I don't think it was anyone with proper training, they would never dress so informally for a killing." He said studying the picture. "He's young enough, Rigsby's age perhaps, from the way he holds himself." He looked up as Lisbon got up form her chair.

"Bathroom." She said feeling his eyes on her. Grace smiled as she watched Jane watching their boss leave the room, the look on his face made her heart melt. He suddenly snapped back into the room.

"Right I think were looking for one of his victims husbands of brothers. Not a father, too young." He said handing back the photographs.

"I'll make a list of relatives." Rigsby nodded.

"Can I hold onto this footage? It'll give me something to do tomorrow." Jane said

"Yes of course." She closed the folder and looked at him. "So you're staying around."

"Of course. I can trust you lot to look after her can I?" he grinned.

"You know as well as I do that the boss needs no one to look after her." Cho said.

"And you know as well as I do that she needs me but wont admit it." he laughed. "Now I'd rather be a cleared man by the time my child is born so if you could all please work very hard on this, I'd be very grateful." He said before taking a drink of his tea.

"Yes Boss." Grace said smiling.

/ / / / /

Lisbon lay back and sighed. They had just gotten the team out of the living room, after a whole night of chatting.

"The shooter shouldn't be hard to find now." Jane said lying down beside her.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"You have me back to crack it." He half shrugged. She slapped him lightly.

"What you know it's true." He smiled. Turning onto his side he placed a hand onto her stomach. "We're going to have a baby." He whispered. She grinned as he rubbed her stomach lightly.

"I know." She nodded as she ran a hand through his blonde curls and wondered for a minute if her baby would inherit those gorgeous curls.

"When your next ultrasound?" he asked not taking his eyes off her stomach.

"Eighteen weeks so Friday week." She said.

"Can I come?" his voice got quieter and quieter.

"Jane I don't know…" she said stopping her hand. "…it could be dangerous."

"I…" he started.

"No. Your face was all over the news for weeks! They'll all know you."  
"I can't miss this Teresa."

"I'll get a video for you." She said.

"No! I can't miss this. I didn't get to a single one of Angela's appointments with Charlotte because of work I refuse to miss our child's." he shook his head.

"Jane…Patrick." She shook her head. "I guess we have a week and a half to get you cleared." He lifted up her top and kissed her stomach. She just smiled.

/ / / / /

Rigsby sighed and lay back on his pillow. He grinned as Grace kissed his chest and rested her chin on him.

"God Grace I love you." He said resting a hand on her cheek. She grinned.

"I love you too Wayne…" she kissed his chest again. "… Jane looked so happy didn't he?" She said. He half sat up.

"Really you wanna talk about Jane now?"

"I'm sorry, but I just can't get rid of the look on his face out of my mind." At this Rigsby did sit up. "no not like that! I just mean it was so sweet! The look on his face when he was looking at the boss." She rubbed his cheek. "Don't worry I stopped thinking about him like that a long time ago." She laughed.

/ / / / /

Jane lifted her arm off him and slipped out of the bed. He went down to the kitchen and boiled the kettle. As he left the kettle boiling he went out to his car and retrieved a shoebox he'd taken to London with him, but hadn't opened. He brought it in and making his tea he opened the box. The photos hadn't been touched in over eight years. But he took them all out of the shoebox and placed them on the table. One by one he picked up photos of his daughter and laid them down in front of him. She'd be almost thirteen now. And although he was slightly biased, he knew she'd have been stunning. Her long blonde curls would have been magnificent, and her brown eyes would have broken hearts. His Lottie. His darling girl. He held his favourite picture up in front of his face. She was sitting on the lower rung of a fence resting her chin on the top one. It was stunning, she was stunning. He smiled sadly.

"Hey baby girl." He said quietly. "I have news. You're going to have a baby brother or sister!" he grinned at that and wiped a tear from his cheek at the same time. "Hopefully a little sister. Although a brother would be ok too right! She probably won't look like you. She'll probably have black hair or green eyes. Maybe both. Hopefully both! Then she'll look like her mommy. Do you remember Lisbon? You met her once, she come to our house to shout at daddy for causing trouble in a case." he laughed slightly.

/ / / / /

Lisbon smiled, she remembered meeting the little girl. And roaring at her daddy. She'd felt Jane getting out of bed and after the kettle had gone off she followed him down, only to find him looking over the photos.

"You'd really like her. Daddy does. I love her, like mommy. More then mommy I think. Well maybe not more, but differently. I just want too tell you that I'm not making a new family. I'm making a bigger one. And that I'll always love you Lottie." He put the photo down with the others and stopped. She took a step towards him.

"Jane…" she whispered and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey I thought you were asleep." He said turning to her. "Sorry about this I just wanted to…"

"Don't worry I totally understand." She smiled and reached out towards a picture of Charlotte at the piano. "She was gorgeous Jane. So pretty." He nodded.

"Yes."

"Right I'm going back to bed, come up when you're ready." She stroked his hair and turned to leave.

"Teresa, I love you." He said stressing the _you_.

"I know Jane."

/ / / / /

"Cho where's that report I need to get everything ready for our meeting with Hightower!" She said standing up and walking to her open office door.

"Almost ready boss." He replied not looking up from his desk. She shook her head and decided to go get a cup of tea to try relieving her headache. She'd discarded the baggy clothes finally and news of her pregnancy had spread like wildfire, in a sense she was flattered but it was surprising how astonished people were at the news.

No one had expected it of her, the senior agent hermit. And the question on everyone's lips was who's the father. She'd been in the bathroom that morning and had heard a rather amusing conversation.

"Well I heard from one of the first floor secretaries that she's been carrying on with Wayne Rigsby." Lisbon perked and eyebrow wondering if Grace and Wayne had been careless again.

"That can't be true, sure he's still hung up on Agent Van Pelt." Another voice said.

"Perhaps it was a fling between the two? After they had to split up. And it just got out of hand, you know how complicated those friends with benefit things can get." The first voice said.

"I'm telling you! When that baby arrives half Asian, I'll be proven right!" a third voice said

"Mary you have to let that go!" the second voice returned.

"I've been saying it for years, Kimball Cho has held a torch for his boss since he arrived here."

"Sure he's with that other girl, oh what's her name… she calls in every now and again."

"No I think he finally said it to her." The third voice repeated. Lisbon couldn't believe how openly they were discussing her.

"All I know is, whoever's baby it is, there will be one blonde bombshell that wont be happy when he gets back."

"Oh god what I wouldn't give to be there when he finds out." The first voice said just as the door opened.

"Hi girls" a forth voice said. Lisbon rolled her eyes recognising the voice of Hightower's secretary.

"Morning Nora."

"What am I missing?" she asked.

"We were just discussing Agent Lisbon and her predicament"

"Ah speculating on the father I guess." Nora Laughed.

"I just said it'll get messy when the office eye candy gets back."

"Not necessarily." Nora said slowly.

"What do you know!"

"Well from the way the boss has reacted to all this I would feel very safe in saying that he already knows. And that he had a lot to do with it!" this was met by cries of 'What!'

"You're kidding! You think he finally gave in?" Voice number one chimed back

"It would appear so." Nora said.

"About time! They've been crazy for each other for years now"

"God she's lucky! Could you imagine that man in your bed." The second voice returned then moaned.

"Louisa control your self!"

"Oh come one like you haven't thought about it! he's divine."

"Its true. What can we say?" Nora laughed.

"Oh he's wasted on that workaholic!" Louisa said.

"No no no!" the third voice came back. "He's been in love with her for so long. I'm happy for them." Lisbon smiled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself! It's probably not even his. We've all seen how much they fight each other. Chances are it was some random…." She was cut off by the door opening.

"Good morning ladies." Hightower said. "Nora could you cancel my lunch please and inform the serious crimes unit I want to meet them at four."

"Yes ma'am." After that the room swiftly emptied.

She grinned and sat back. For once she didn't mind all the gossip, purely because they were right, he was divine and she was incredibly lucky. If you'd told her a few years ago that they'd be together now she would have scoffed, the thought of her and that annoying consultant getting along? Never.

/ / / / /

He threw the ball up once more and caught it. letting it drop to the floor he just looked at the ceiling. He jumped up and picked up the phone.

"C.B.I. how may I help you?" the voice said.

"Agent Wayne Rigsby serious crimes unit please." He said.

"One moment." He almost recoiled at the pathetic call hold music they put on. He'd have to complain to Hightower about that.

"Rigsby?" the music stopped abruptly.

"Ah Wayne. Just me wanted to check in and see if you've gotten anywhere with that list?"

"Mr J, I thought we were going to meet up tonight to discuss it."

"Mr J? nice one. Yes we are but I'm bored."

"I'll see you later right bye." Jane frowned as he was met with a dial tone. He hung up the phone and retried.

"C.B.I. how may I help you?" he grinned.

"Mr James for Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon please."

"Jane what have I told you about calling here?"

"Lisbon I'm bored!"

"You are a grown man Jane. it's not my job to amuse you." She said but he could tell she was smiling.

"You always do it so well though." He said walking out to her kitchen.

"Oh I have news for you! Apparently the baby's not yours, I've been fooling around with Rigsby according to the office gossip." He smiled leaning back against the counter.

"Oh really? I always knew I couldn't trust him. Lanky men are always untrustworthy!" Jane laughed.

"Although some are of the belief that Cho finally confessed his undying love for me." Lisbon continued. Jane just smiled wider.

Wow it looks like I have some tough competition."

"Well I don't know if that's true apparently you're the office eye candy." This got him to raise his eyebrow.

"You didn't know that already!" she laughed at him.

"I had a small idea I suppose. Although it's almost impossible to see at times what with you being so annoying."

"Cheeky Teresa. Cheeky!"

"True Patrick True." She retorted. "Right Mr James I had better go I have a meeting with my boss."

"Talk to you later my dear." He smiled and hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

"Right I have called you all here today to sort out what the team is going to do for the next few months." Hightower said sitting down in front of the serious crimes unit. The women were sitting down with the two men standing behind them. "I wish your consultant was here too for this conversation. But obviously under the circumstances that's not possible." Lisbon resisted the urge to tell her he was at her apartment. "Now Lisbon, I seeing as you're part of the serious crimes unit I'm going to have to insist that you limit your field work hugely. It would just be too dangerous."

"But ma'am…" she started.

"No! There are regulations regarding pregnant agents and we will be sticking to them." She said.

"Agent Lisbon will have to restrict herself to the bull pen for the next few months, Cho you will take lead on fieldwork, but you must report back to Lisbon on everything. Van Pelt you are no longer to stay in the bull pen on assignments and will ensure that Agent Lisbon is kept up to date on absolutely everything. Rigsby you will be in charge of… controlling Jane when he gets back. As I'm sure he will soon enough."

"Oh Ma'am I don't really…" he started.

"With Lisbon's help of course." She amended. "Right Lisbon please stay, the rest of you may return to work."

/ / / / /

"She just wanted to talk to me about maternity leave and what my plans were." Lisbon said. She put a cup of coffee in front of Grace and went to sit down with her own tea. Grace had called with he list of relatives for Jane. he was up in the shower so the two women were catching up.

"How long are you entitled to?"

"As long as I want according to her! but honestly I hadn't even thought about it so she said we can decided in a few weeks."

"How long are you thinking? I know Madeline in arson took a year off when she had baby Jackson."

"She called her baby Jackson" she grimaced.

"Jackson Lewis yes." Grace nodded.

"She's obviously crazy! That's why she called him Jackson and why she took a full year off work." Grace laughed at her.

"No she just wanted to spend a year with her son." Lisbon shook her head.

"Out of work for a whole year. I couldn't do it!"

"You also said you could never love Jane." Grace shrugged.

"What? I did not!"

"I'm afraid you did! That night the five of us went out for drinks back on one of my first cases. You called him stubborn, he said 'you love me anyway' and you said you would never love him."

"I don't remember that." She said.

"I do! It was quite hurtful you know Teresa. Especially considering that you already loved me." Jane said coming in behind them. "Hi Grace."

"I'm glad you feel enough at home to walk around in your towel Jane, but I'm pretty sure Grace is used to her men a little taller and bulkier." Lisbon smiled.

"'Fraid so Jane," Van Pelt grinned and nodded.

"You didn't complain last night." He whispered in Lisbon's ear

"Stop it!" she shushed him.

"I got that list for you…" Grace said just as there was a knock on the door.

"Jane…" Lisbon started.

"I know I know, hide." He rolled his eyes. She walked out to open the door while Grace took another sup of her coffee. Teresa opened the door and her face dropped.

"Agent Peters what are you doing here?" she asked as the New Yorker came into her view. She automatically wrapped her cardigan around herself.

"Agent Lisbon. Can I come in?" he asked. She stepped back and let him in.

"Has there been a development?" she asked. He turned to face her and his jaw dropped.

"I was unaware you were pregnant." He said managing to close his mouth.

"Why would you be aware of it?" she asked.

"I just didn't know you were married…" he said looking around the apartment.

"I'm not." Lisbon crossed her arms.

"Oh right I'm sorry I…" he shook his head. "My apologies it's not my place. Congratulations." He said smiling.

"Thank you Agent Peters." She said.

"Right the case. We think we've found something else to clear your man, Jane."

"You're joking?"

"No we have new video evidence actually. Some kids had been taking pictures and videos on their phones outside the shop across the road. One of them even caught the gunshot on tape. So of course they ended up on Youtube, and one of my guys came across them." He reached into the folder in his hands. "Look who we found in one of them." He handed her a sheet, which she turned over.

"It's the hat!"

"Yes except this time he has a face." She looked up at him.

"Do we have a match?" she asked.

"Daniel Jones." Lisbon said slowly recognising the face immediately. "That looks like Daniel Jones." She said.

"Who?"

"The husband of Red Johns second victim." A voice said behind them. It was Grace, she had come in from the kitchen.

"Sorry Agent Van Pelt I didn't realise you were here." Peters said.

"You're ok. Hang on I have a picture." She turned back to the kitchen.

"I was hoping you'd recognise him." Peters said taking back the photograph.

"So Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"Will be cleared as soon as possible. We'd like to utilise his talents to get a confession" Peters said.

"Thank God. I was getting quite sick of this running upstairs when someone arrived lark." Jane said coming down the stairs.

"Jane!" Lisbon said in shock she turned quickly to Peters. "Look I'm sorry bit he's only been here a few days. Long after the video evidence came up."

"It's ok. you were always adamant he didn't do it."

"Only because I didn't!" Jane sighed. Peters looked him up and down. In all the time he'd been upstairs he hadn't gotten dressed. Jane just grinned. "Sorry I was just out of the shower when she sent me to go hide under our bed." He shrugged. Lisbon looked at him.

"As I was saying we'd like to work with you to get this Mr Jones." Peters coughed and continued.

"Of course! I'll be at work in the morning."

"Right I'll be going. See you at some stage tomorrow." He said backing towards the door.

"I have the picture!" Grace said coming back into the room.

"I have to go I'll see it tomorrow." He said, but he then turned to Jane. "I'm sorry for the accusation Mr Jane but I assume you understand the accusation."

"Of course." He nodded. The door closed behind Peters.

"Jane what were you thinking! Why didn't he arrest you?"

"Did you not hear, I'm being cleared!" he grinned.

"Go get some clothes Jane." Lisbon sighed.

"Yes boss."

/ / / / /

"He's being cleared! They matched out shooter to the husband of Maggie Jones." She said throwing her jacket on the couch.

"So he'll be back tomorrow?" Rigsby asked.

"yes. Thank god about time." She said.

"Good." He grinned at her.

"What?"

"You look so happy."

"Things are going to get back to normal now. I am happy."

"It's never going to be normal again." He said looking down at her.

"Why?"

"B.J.'s on the way remember." He shrugged.

"Of course. How did I forget." She smiled wider. "Things are becoming right."

/ / / / /

"Did you have to be so territorial around Peters?" Lisbon asked looking across the kitchen at Jane.

"What do you mean?" he asked not looking back at her.

"You know exactly what I mean." He turned slowly.

"I've no idea actually."

"We both know you could have put some clothes on before you came down! and calling it our bed? Could you have been any more obvious?"

"He liked you. I just wanted to inform him you're taken." He shrugged.

"Bit late for that Jane. I already have you stamp on me." She said pointing down to her stomach.

"How do people know there's a Daddy attached to that stamp! In these modern ages…"

"I promise you, if anyone ever ignores the stamp and tries anything, I'll tell them straight away I have an annoying consultant at home who will mentalise them to death if they come anyway near me." She grinned.

"Mentalise them to death? Not beat them no?" she tilted her head.

"No that's what you say the short pregnant C.B.I agent will do to the many women that approach you and or throw themselves at you." She grinned.

"But there's so many." He sighed.

/ / / / /

Lisbon poured some milk into her mug then turned to go back into her office. Just as she got to her door she heard a call.

"Honey I'm home." She rolled her eyes. _Oh God he better not… _she thought.

"Did everyone miss me?" Jane asked coming all the way in to the bullpen.

She gritted her teeth.

"Lisbon aren't you going to come say hello?" he asked. She turned slowly.

"Hello Jane." she said. His mouth dropped.

"Teresa Lisbon what is this are you… you're… oh my what a shock…" he said melodramatically. She went to open her mouth but he cut her off. "How could you do this! Didn't you know what this would do to me! Don't you know I'm madly in love with you Teresa?" he said taking a step towards her. The entire floor was now in the bullpen watching the drama. "Why couldn't you wait for me Teresa…" he shook his head at her the smirk in his eyes only evident to her. "Who did you move onto! Who?" he spun around. "Rigsby? Was it you? Or you Cho? Did one of you, my two closest friends do this?" Lisbon felt her blood boil. He just had to make a scene didn't he. He turned back to her. "Did what I told you on that couch the night before I went away mean nothing…"

"I swear Jane if this child turns out too much like you we'll be talking boarding schools." She said before turning back into her office slamming the door


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It means so much to me to hear your feedback! :D  
and thank you Jasadin for the idea at the start of this chapter!

Lots of love

Bonesmad (grace)

"Oh Cathy it was so sweet! I can't believe you missed it! Of all days for your son to have the dentist." Louisa said down the phone. Grace walked up behind her, and instead of getting her attention she decided to eavesdrop. "He's been completely cleared apparently and he arrived back to work today and boy was he shocked to find her pregnant! He flipped out started accusing Wayne and Cho of betraying him. And he got very upset at her saying did what he told her mean nothing!" she said. "But we now have definite proof that the baby is in fact the gorgeous consultants…Yes I know that child will be gorgeous… sure it need only look a fraction like him and it will be a heartbreaker." She laughed. Grace smiled. It's true… she thought. "I no. oh could you imagine that man declaring his love for you…" she suddenly turned and stopped talking when she saw Grace. "Got to go! Talk to you later." She hung up quickly. "Can I help you Agent Van Pelt." She smiled.

"I just wanted to see if any mail came in for the department." She said smiling.

"No nothing yet." She said.

/ / / / /

"Jane did you have to make a scene?" she asked sitting back in her chair.

"I'm guessing that there hasn't been much excitement here since I left so I thought I'd give them some." He said looking over at her from the couch.

"You could have faked your own death. That would have been dramatic. And entertaining." She said looking into her latest file. She waited a minute then looked over at him and smiled. The couch looked better full. It had missed him the last few weeks. Despite her complaining she was happy to have him back at work.

/ / / / /

"Wow…" he whispered. She smiled and placed a hand on top of his head. She had never imagined that she could enjoy such an intimate moment so much. But the tears she saw in his eyes nearly brought tears to her own. She hadn't realised just how much coming to this appointment really meant to him.

He looked up at her from where he'd been leaning forward to look at the monitor properly. "I can see it." he said. She nodded.

"So Teresa how have you been feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Great! Nothing…"

"She's been getting light headed every now and again. Don't lie Lisbon." He interrupted looking back at the screen.

"That's completely normal Mr Jane don't worry anything else?"

"That's all at the moment." He said.

"Well everything looks healthy, I'm glad to report." She said closing the chart. "It was great to meet you Mr Jane!" she said.

"Patrick please." He grinned at her.

"Patrick then. Now I don't need to see you anymore we have our anatomy screening done. But you now you're more then welcome if you want to check up on things." She held out a slip of paper to Jane. "There you go daddy." She smiled.

Jane looked down at the picture and grinned.

/ / / / /

"I can't believe how into this he is. He's like a new Jane." Lisbon said sitting on the edge of the brown couch. There was only her and Grace left in the office.

"He was so silent in the doctors room. And the look on his face. He's just so different."

"That's good though right?" Grace asked unsure of what to say to this.

"He's not Jane anymore. He's this whole new man, I mean it's almost like his past never happened, like Red John never happened." She said frowning. "I'm not saying we'll replace his wife and child." She stressed. "but he's just so much lighter or something." She looked up at the ceiling. Grace got up and walked over to sit beside her.

"You keep making this sound like a bad thing." She said. Lisbon looked over at her.

"Maybe it is. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown him into this."

"I don't understand…"

"Red John's just gone. He didn't even get time to relish in what he'd wanted for so long. And now I'm… this…" she stopped.

"Jane loves you. I noticed it the first time I saw you together. And ok I doubted it from time to time, I wondered if he'd be able to get past everything. But god he loves you." Grace smiled. Her boss looked up at her. She'd never seen her so open before.

"You think."

"I know." She took the older woman's hand.

"Why couldn't I have fallen for a non complicated guy like Rigsby. Would have been so much easier" she smiled.

"Well first off I really wouldn't like that! And secondly you love the drama attached to Jane. You loved repairing him." She shrugged.

"How stupidly female of me." They both laughed.

/ / / / /

"I don't see it." Cho shrugged.

"It's right there!" Rigsby pointed. Cho squinted.

"Nope still can't see it. can you put it away now? I'm not really that interested in looking at my bosses uterus." He said sitting back in his chair. Rigsby pulled back suddenly realising that that was in fact what they were looking at, he was slightly less then sober after the evening of beers they'd had.

"You are meant to be looking at my unborn child!" Jane said pulling back the picture. They were sitting in Cho's apartment.

"Sorry Jane." Rigsby said. "But it's kinda odd. I mean. That's the boss!" he said.

"Alright, Alright." Jane said, putting it back in his wallet.

"Sorry Jane." Cho said.

"You're having a baby." Rigsby whispered.

"Well done Wayne." Cho rolled his eyes.

"No I just mean, Jane did you ever, ever imagine you would be here… with the boss!"

Jane looked over at him. "I mean personally I thought you were too… too Jane to ever do this." Rigsby couldn't stop himself talking.

"Too Jane?"

"You know all hell bent on revenge and messed up. Well I mean you deserve to be messed up! I know I sure as hell would be if what happened to me… but I just always thought you'd never be able to fall in love again." He lay back against the couch.

"I think you've had enough Wayne." Cho said.

"I'm fine." He said waving a hand. Jane was staring at the table in front of him.

"I met Teresa before Angela died, and I'm pretty sure I've loved her since. She was so…" he whispered. "I loved Angela. Always will. But I love Lisbon just as much. I can't tell you how…" Cho looked over at the blonde consultant.

"Jane you don't have to explain anything to us." He said.

"I cant even explain it to myself."

/ / / / /

"Jane!" she called out. "JANE get up here!" he ran up the stairs almost falling over himself.

"What?" he panted, opening the door.

"I think there's something wrong." She looked up at him panicked. He ran over to her. "My stomachs jerking look." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. He smiled then laughed. "Why are you laughing! What's wrong?" he put his hand on her cheek.

"It's all ok breath. The baby just has hiccups." He grinned.

"Hiccups?"

"Hiccups." He nodded. "It's totally normal"

"Oh…" she blushed. He laughed again.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's ok to be nervous. This is your first baby. It's normal."

"I'm not nervous!" she said her eyebrows rising.

"Yes you are." He nodded.

"No I'm not!" he looked around

"This feels weird. We should be in the office for this argument. That's the normal setting." She smiled.

"Nothing about this is normal. How do babies get hiccups."

"Do I look like a doctor to you." He said. She didn't say a word. "Any word on Daniel Jones location?" he asked sitting up beside her on the bed.

"No nothing. Van Pelt was still working on his credit cards when I left the office."

"He'll slip up. We'll find him." He said than laughed again. "Hiccups." He shook his head, and she slapped it lightly.

/ / / / / /

"Grace where are you?" Rigsby said down the phone.

"Still at the office. Why?"

"I think I put my foot in It." he said rubbing his eyes.

"what are you talking about?"

"I told Jane I thought he was to messed up to fall in love again."

"Wayne." She sighed.

"I was slightly drunk!" he whispered.

"I'm going to kill you when I get home! How could you say that."

"He was being all gushy and weird and I guess it got to me?" He shrugged even though she couldn't see him.

"You… you are ridiculous! Why would you tell him that? Just when he is starting to settle down."

/ / / / /

Jane lay back in bed and putting his hands behind his head. This was the first sleepless night he'd encountered since he'd gotten back. Rigsby's words were resounding in his head. Hell bent on revenge and messed up was that how his friends had seen him all these years. Was that how he'd been all these years. Of course it was. He didn't have to be physic to know that. Just then Lisbon sighed and stirred slightly in her sleep. He smiled. she really had cleaned him up. Helped him. Things were lighter again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jane get the hell down!" She shouted at him, but he couldn't. he had to get to her. the shot fired too soon and by the time he dived at her he knew it was too late. Rigsby's shot fired almost immediately after the first one. But Jane didn't turn to see if it hit its target, he was to busy trying to stop the blood pouring out of Lisbon's side. _SHIT! _

/

**2 hours previous**

"Jane please take your muddy shoes off my white couch." Lisbon sighed.

"They're not that muddy." He said lifting his feet and looking at them.

"Off. My. Couch." She said not looking up. He kicked them off and rested his feet back on the couch. "We think we have a lead on Daniel Jones." She said looking up at him, "Rigsby?" she called out, he appeared in the door.

"Yes boss."

"Get everyone. We've got an address for Jones." She said standing up grapping her gun. Rigsby didn't move.

"Are you coming boss?" he asked looking at her.

"Of course!"

"Course not!" Lisbon and Jane said simultaneously. Jane looked at her. "Lisbon you are not going!"

"Excuse me why not! It's my job!"

"It's not safe." He said again.

"I'm trained for this!" she said.

"You cant. You're my family." He said quietly.

"We're all you're family." She said. "And we're all trained."

"You don't know how this guys mind works. He was hell bent on revenge…"

"like you?" Lisbon snapped then covered her mouth. Jane paused a second.

"Yes exactly. So I know how his mind works. And its not safe." He said.

"I'm going! That's it." she said walking towards the door where Rigsby shuffled uncomfortably.

"Fine then I'm coming." He said bending down to pick up his shoes.

"What ever."

/ / / / /

"Mr Jones. C.B.I. open up." Lisbon said knocking on the door, only to be greeted by silence. "Mr Jones we have a warrant to enter the premises so we're coming in anyway. it would be in your best interest to open the door."

"He's not coming out Lisbon. He's terrified." Jane said.

"Jane what did we agree?"

"No talking." He rolled his eyes.

"No talking." She raised her voice again. "Mr Jones open up." She banged again. Greeted again with no response she nodded to Rigsby for him to knock down the door.

The entire team filed in the door following their boss. Jane bit his lip and followed her too.

"Mr Jones. Are you here?" Grace called out.

"Daniel. Come out." Jane said slowly after a slight pause. "It's Patrick."

"Mr Jane?" came a quiet voice.

"Yes, Daniel please come out." Jane said trying to step out to the front of the group but Rigsby and Cho blocked him. He had been told to hang back.

"Mr Jane. I haven't heard from you in years." Daniel said softly coming out from behind a pillar.

"I no Daniel. I'm sorry."

"I heard what he did to your family." His voice got stronger. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you. It was devastating."

"Now you truly know how I felt. How I feel." He looked up at the team. "You're not just saying you do like before."

"yes. I know exactly how you feel. All I wanted for years was revenge. All I had was blind hatred. I know what it does to a man Daniel."

"We'll you didn't do anything about it did you?" he asked.

"I…"

"He took everything from me Jane. From us. So many of us. He didn't deserve to live."

"Mr Jones that's not for you to decide." Lisbon said.

"you don't think I have more right to that decision then a judge?" he turned to her.

"That's just how the law works." Lisbon spoke again.

"Well it doesn't matter now. He got what he deserved."

"But now you've to pay the price Daniel." Jane said. "You're giving up everything."

"Weren't you listening. I already lost everything! He killed Maggie. Left her in our bed. I have nothing to lose." He said as his hand raised revealing a gun. He rested it up against his temple.

"Daniel what are you doing…"

"I'm not spending the rest of my life in jail. Not for him." The gun cocked.

"Daniel no!" Jane lurched forward and the gun was aimed at him.

"You can't stop me. I wont let you. I'm going to be with Maggie." Jane went to take another step forward but Lisbon shoved him out of the way

"Jane get the hell down!" She shouted at him, but he couldn't. he had to get to her. the shot fired too soon and by the time he dived at her he knew it was too late. Rigsby's shot fired almost immediately after the first one. But Jane didn't turn to see if it hit its target, he was to busy trying to stop the blood pouring out of Lisbon's side. _SHIT!_

_/ / / / /_


	13. Chapter 13

Grace ran up the corridor frantically. She'd just arrived in the S.U.V with Rigsby and Cho and she'd left them parking while she ran in to locate Jane. he'd insisted on going with the ambulance even though the colour was gone from his face and he could barely stand. She looked into every room she passed hoping to see a familiar blonde head. She finally reached the nurses desk and almost ran into it startling the nurse sitting at the computer.

"Please can you help me? I'm looking for Agent Teresa Lisbon. She was shot. Small black hair. Twenty-seven weeks pregnant. Am…"

"yes she's gone up to surgery I'm afraid. Are you family."

"I work with her. she's my best friend. Grace Van Pelt" Grace was in near tears.

"Yes. You're down as an emergency contact. She was taken up to surgery about twenty minutes ago. They stopped the bleeding but they're worried about the baby. The bullet perforated the amniotic sac."

"Oh God what does that mean for her and the baby."

"I can't say yet I'm afraid dear." She smiled sadly at the clearly flustered red head.

"Was there a man with her. Blonde, really good looking."

"Mr Jane is in the waiting room just behind you there." She turned and nearly flew into the room to find Jane sitting in a blue hospital chair.

"Jane." she said quietly. His head shot up and she took in the tear streaks down his cheeks. She moved over to him and sat beside him taking his hand.

"he's dead Grace. How can he be doing this again." She could barely hear him he was so quite.

"I don't know Jane. I don't know." She took his hand in both hers. Rigsby and Cho arrived at the door.

"Whats…" Rigsby started.

"She's in surgery. We have to wait."

"Wait…" Jane repeated.

/ / / / / /

_Lisbon thought she heard a faint beeping but she ignored it and looked back out over the park. The day was glorious and she couldn't help but smile. She watched as two little children ran across the park in front of her. Then she looked towards the swing set and her grin grew wider. _

"_Come here darling." She called out and the tiny blonde haired girl ran towards her. she opened her arms and scooped the child up in one move._

"_Mommy." She grinned as Lisbon twirled her around in the air. _

"_Oh darling." She smiled and hugged her. just then she looked up and heard the beeping getting louder and louder and suddenly the sky got darker and she gasped._

/ / / / / /

"We have her. she's back." The nurse said looking up at the surgen.

"Thank God. Morris how's the baby." He said looking up from the patient to his collegue.

"Not breathing. I need some help here." Morris said beginning CPR on the tiny child in front of him.

/ / / / /

"Jane." Cho said nudging the sleeping blonde slightly. "Jane theres a doctor here who wants to talk to you." He said and Jane sat up immedieatly.

"Mr Jane. I'm Dr Francis, your wifes surgen." Grace went to correct him but Jane cut in.

"Is she ok? it's been over six hours and we've been told nothing." He said standing up to face the man.

"She's ok. things got complicated and we very nearly lost her but she came back. She's in recovery and your daughter is in intensive care in the maternity ward." Jane stopped stunned, Cho and Rigsby ran forward to catch him just as he keeled back. Straightening up and leaning against Rigsby he choked out.

"I have a daughter?" he nearly squeaked.

"Did the nurse not come out to tell you…" the surgen asked his hand going to his head. "…I'm so sorry you werent informeed Mr Jane but we had to deliver the baby. The damage to your wifes abdomin was so extensive we couldn't be sure the baby could survive when we were repairing the damage, so we had no choice but to deliver." Grace gasped behind him.

"But she's not even seven months yet. Can she…" he started

"She's doing well. Babies born after 26 weeks have an 80 percent chance of survival and your wife was on a prenatal treatment with corticosteroids, which helped speed up the baby's lung development. She's very strong and we're very happy with her signs." Janes head was running at a hundred miles an hour. He didn't know what to think.

"And Teresa?" he managed look back up at the doctor.

"She's hanging in there. She lost a lot of blood and the next twenty four hours are vital. I'm so sorry you weren't kept updated Mr Jane. Very Sorry."

"Thank you Doctor." Cho said smiling slightly. Rigsby walked back with Jane towards the chairs. The Doctor closed the door behind himself.

"Lisbon's ok Jane!" grace said sitting down next to him.

"And you have a daugher." Rigsby stood up next to his girlfrind.

"Jane?" Cho sat on his other side. "I know this is all a bit much, but you neeed to go sto one of them." He looked over at his co-worker.

"I know. I just…"

"Just what Jane?" grace moved closer to him.

"I just need a cup of tea."

/ / / / / /

Grace almost cried as she looked at the tiny baby through the glass wall. She was in a large plasitc cot that made her look even smaller.

"She's so small." She whispered.

"I no" Rigsby put a hand on her shoulder and looked back towards baby girl Jane.

"do you think she'll be ok?" she asked looking up frightendly at her much taller boyfriend.

"You heard the doctor. She's doing well."

/ / / / /

"Jane did you get some food?" Cho asked coming into the room.

"Ya." He said not taking his eyes off Lisbon.

"Liar. Grace said you haven't left since I went home."

"I'd prefer if you didn't take shifts to watch me."

"We haveno choice you're going to fall down."

"I'm fine."

"I brought you food. And a change of clothes. You're still covered in blood."

"Thanks." He said as Cho sat on a second chair at the other side of the boss.

"Have you seen her yet."

"What do you mean she's right here."

"no Jane have you gone to see the baby yet."

"No."

"Why?" he sighed. "Rigsby says she after getting strong."

"I can't go to see her without Lisbon. We should see her together."

"But…"

"No we're doing this together." He said roughly so Cho left it.

"You should go for a shower before you change." To his surprise Jane nodded.

"I'll just leave her a message."

/ / / / /

Lisbon opend her eyes slightly. Wondering why the light was hurting her so much. She tried to lift her hand to her forehead only to find she was very stiff. This heightened her confusion and led to fear. Her eye sight cleared and she paniced looked around to find herself in a hospital room. She tried to sit up only to be stopped by multiple wires and a stabbing sensation in her stomach.

"Lisbon calm down!" Rigsby said running into the room.

"Where am I." She said as he tried to ease her back down onto her pillows.

"You're in the hospital boss. Jones shot you remember? You've been out for almost four days." he said sitting on the edge of her bed. She lay back

"Oh ya…" she looked back up. "Wheres Patrick?" she said trying to look around again.

"He left you this." Rigsby held out a card. She took it and turning it over was greeted by a teddy bear. She smiled and turning it over again read what he'd written in his neat handwriting.

_Cho made me go for food. _

_Back soon._

_Jane._

She grinned and looked back at the picture.

"He made about twenty of them!" Rigsby said picking up a small bundle from the locker. "For when we made him go sleep. Or when Grace took him home to change his clothes. Even for when he was just in the bathroom. He wanted to make sure you weren't looking for him." She felt tears prick in her eyes. Then it hit her.

"The baby!" she gasped and grabbed her stomach, hissing as she hit the bullet wound.

"Oh god Wayne what happened my baby."

"Hey hey its ok!" Jane said running into the room and kneeling beside her. "The baby's fine! They had to deliver her but she's fine! They've been bringing us updates ever few hours and rigsby and Grace have been to visit her."

"Her? we have a daughter." Lisbon smiled.

"We have a daughter." Jane nodded. Rigsby slipped out to get a nurse while they talked.

"What's she look like." She asked.

"I… I don't know I havent gone to see her yet." He said.

"What why? Wayne said it's been days."

"I wanted to wait for you to see our baby."

"Well lets go now!" she went to sit up.

"Where do you think you're going!" said the same nurse who had helped the frantic Van Pelt a few days before.

"To see my daughter." Lisbon said. Her head still quite heavy.

"You cant go anywhere! You're dosed up on painkillers and you have almost thirty stiches in your side. Now I understand you're anxious to see your baby but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait another while. I need to check everything and then we'll get you a wheelchair." Lisbon sighed and lay back again, wincing as her side reminded her what had happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Jane took her hand and sighed. She'd been too tired to try and get out of bed and had fallen back asleep before she could even complain.

"Jane you ok?" Rigsby said from the door.

"yes." He whispered.

"Then…" he stopped.

"Then what?" he asked finally looking up from her sleeping form.

"Then why wont you go see her."

"The baby." Jane stood up and went over to him. "She's four days old already."

"I…"

"We know you've said you want to wait for the boss but that's ridiculous. She's your daughter." He looked hard at his tall friend as Rigsby put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me Jane."

"What if I can't love her enough. Or worse…" he paused. "…what if I can't protect her." Rigsby went to open his mouth but Jane kept talking. "it was hard enough letting myself love Lisbon, but I don't want to fall for this little girl only to fail her too." He couldn't stop now that he'd opened up. "It could go one way or the other. I could look at her and think of only Charlotte and hate her for that, or I could look at her and…. It could break me again." He almost whispered. Rigsby didn't know what to say.

"Jane, I have no idea how you feel, losing a child most be the worst thing in the world to happen, but you have to learn that it wasn't your fault. You have to realise that it was never your fault. Red John was a complete psychopath you couldn't have known what was going to happen. And as for that little girl you are going to love her so much! You wont be able to help it. And she'll take you in. but that's ok. You'll mind her! We'll all mind her." he said putting his hands on Jane's shoulders. "Do you love the boss." He asked. Jane looked back towards her sleeping form.

"So much."

"And I'm sure you already love this baby." He just nodded.

"You have a family here and a bigger one in the team who will always protect you. She's not another Charlotte. She's a brand new person you needs you just as much as everyone else around here."

"Wayne Rigsby deep and wise. Who knew." Jane smiled.

"You want to go see her?"

"Will you stay with her." he asked looking back at Lisbon again.

"Of course."

/ / / / / /

Beep beep beep…

The beeping continued steadily, somewhat reassuring, somewhat daunting. He looked at the tiny baby who was more tubes then body. She was swamped with wires and tubing and it made his heart hurt. But he couldn't help but smile. She was gorgeous. His baby daughter. His youngest. And now his one and only. He sat in the high stool beside her.

"Hey baby." He whispered. A nurse came down to him.

"You can touch her if you'd like." She smiled.

"oh… I don't know…" he said looking up at her.

"She wont break I promise!" the nurse nearly laughed at him.

"She's so small."

"She's a fighter! Trust me."

"Like her mother." He grinned and looked back down at her.

/ / / / /

"she's gorgeous Lisbon! I've never seen something so precious and small." He said resting his head on the edge of her bed. She reached out and ran a hand through his curls.

"I want to see her." she said softly.

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"I've been asleep for twelve hours today, and four days before that. I'm up for it."

"It's four in the morning. I'll just see can I find a nurse." He kissed her hand and got up.

"Hurry."

"Patient Lisbon is whiney." He stuck out his tongue. He went out to the hall for find it silent. Looking around he saw a wheelchair by the nurses station.

/ / / /

"I thought you were going to find a nurse." She said sitting up in her bed.

"they're all busy. So I just borrowed this." He nodded to the wheelchair.

"Jane you cant just borrow things in a hospital."

"Why not! You need to got to a different room and it's not like I'm going to let you walk there while you still have needles in you."

"I'm perfectly fine. I could just walk." She went to get out of bed.

"Not while there's no nurses around you wont! Now get in the chair." he said pushing it right up beside her.

"Ok, ok." she smiled as he helped her into the chair.

/ / / / /

"Oh my…"Lisbon gasped. She leaned forward towards the cot. "she's so small…" she whispered looking down at the little girl.

"I no right. I've never seen something so precious." He said leaning down over her. Lisbon reached in and touched her hand lightly. the baby stirred and Lisbon grinned. After a few moments she sat back a little bit she ran her finger around the name card

"Baby Girl Lisbon-Jane." she looked up at him. "She needs a name."

"What about after your mother." He shrugged.

"Danielle?" she looked at the baby again then froze.

"Jane I don't know your mothers name! How can I not know that."

"Well I never talk about her so its understandable. I never really knew her. She died when I was very young."

"What was her name." She asked again.

"Bethany. Bethany Jane."

"Bethany Danielle Jane." she tilted her head. "I like it."

"Lisbon-Jane?" he repeated.

"No. Bethany Jane has a nicer ring to it."

"Lovely." He just smiled.

/ / / / / /

"Well good morning." The two of them looked up to be greeted by the nurse Jane had met that morning.

"Are you still working?" Jane said standing up and finding himself stiff.

"Hunnie I've been home and back. It's seven in the morning! How long have you been here? And more importantly how long are you out of bed."

"Only a few hours."

"I tried to get her to go back to bed but she wouldn't."

"I don't want to leave her." she said hanging her head like a scolded child.

"You need to rest. If it isn't bad enough you just had a c-section you have a gunshot wound. Don't think my girls haven't warned me about you. Now bed!"

"But…"

"I will see if your daughter is up to be moved to your room. But for now you need to go to bed."

"yes Ma'am." Lisbon sighed.

"Come on my dear." Jane pulled the chair back and wheeled her out of the room.

/ / / / / /

"Hey Boss I…" Grace stopped at the door. "Oh she's here! Brilliant." Grace sat on the foot of the bed near the cot.

"Only for a while. She should really still be in the nic-unit. But since I cant visit her they brought her to me."

"Where's Jane?"

"He's being scolded by a nurse for stealing a wheelchair." She smiled.

"You look much better." Grace commented.

"I feel better." She smiled. "I know it sounds gushy but I think seeing her helped"

"It only sounds a little gushy." She then turned her attention to the baby. "She's gotten so much stronger! Has she got a name yet?"

"We're calling her Bethany Danielle Jane."

"Oh lovely! Bethany Jane." she smiled.

"Are you crying?" Lisbon said in near disgust.

"She's just so precious."

/ / / / / /


	15. Chapter 15

_Lisbon, _

_ My dear Teresa. This is just a note to Thank you. For everything. You have given me more then you'll ever know. You've given me a life again. You've given me love again. And when I come in later to bring you and our darling daughter home you'll have given me a family again. I love you. Now and Always._

_ Jane._

She grinned and turned over the postcard. She tucked it into her bag and zipped it up. He wasn't due back for another hour, so she gently took up her bag and walked down to the nic-unit. Three weeks on and her little girl was doing much better. They said in another few weeks they could take her home. She was so much bigger now. Lisbon had even held her. Rigsby had been delighted when they announced what they were calling her. She'll be B.J. forever now. Why hadn't she thought of that. Jane found it amusing, affectionate even. She smiled at the little girl. _I guess it is. _She pulled over a chair she sat down beside the cot.

"Now baby. I need to tell you a few things before you come home in a few weeks. And the chances are I wont get some time alone with you for a while so here we go. I'm terrified of you. I never thought about how I'd handle being your mother. I was always just wondering how I'd get your daddy back. And now well you're here and I'm scared. I mightn't always be the best mother. There might be times when you'll hate me but I promise to try my best. And your dad…" she paused. "…he's something else. I mean you'll probably be used to him as you grow up. But well I'm still learning on that front too." She laughed and took the little girls hand. "but he's special. You're lucky you have him. We're lucky to have him." The baby cooed slightly and smiled. Lisbon nearly jumped back. That was the first smile her daughter had given her. it was gorgeous.

/ / / / /

"Maybe we should head back in. Sit with her." Lisbon said standing up.

"you just got home! You need to get some sleep. I'll go back in." Jane said gently pushing her back down onto the couch and kissing her forehead. He looked down at her. And for a second she saw something pass over his face.

"Jane…" she started but he walked away.

"I'll be home soon." And he was gone. Lisbon shifted in the seat and winced slightly. There couldn't be that many women in the world recovering from a c-section and a abdominal gun shot wound at the same time. And it was torture. But what was really killing her was all the attention, nurses checking on her every two minutes, Jane constantly asking how she was feeling, Cho and Rigsby repeatedly asking what they could do and Grace… well Grace being Grace, overly sweet and helpful. She smiled she knew she was lucky to have such good friends but she just hated all the attention. And to make a bad thing worse, her three brothers had arrived down for the past two weeks only returning home in the past few days for work. They'd been in awe over their new niece, and were all worrying over their older sister. Jane was lapping up her discomfort; he was almost gleeful on it. Things had ended up very different to how she'd imagined they would. She had her daughter, they'd gotten Jane back. But she was supposed to have a few more months to prepare for all this. And well now it was just happening. Her eye caught the framed sonogram on the coffee table. And suddenly she felt a wave of peace pass over her. They would be fine.

/ / / / /

"Isn't this so cute." Grace said holding up a tiny pink dress. Wayne smiled at her.

"It really is."

"She's after getting so big in the last few weeks."

"Jane said she's eating all round her. I think he added like Lisbon but I'm not sure." He laughed.

"Right just let me wrap up this last outfit and we can head."

"It's ok. They're still at the hospital anyway." she stopped wrapping and looked up.

"Do you think they'll get married." She asked.

"Lisbon and Jane?"

"No Jane and Cho, of course Jane and Lisbon." She laughed.

"I really don't know. Doesn't seem like them does it."

"Not really. But none of this is."

/ / / / / /

she grinned and opening the door she opened it fully.

"We're home." She announced as Jane carried the baby carrier in behind her.

Everyone in the room turned, grinning at them.

_Welcome home B.J!_ Lisbon groaned as she read the sign hanging up in her living room.

"Thought you'd like it." Rigsby grinned. Jane lifted his daughter out of the carrier and turned her around to greet her friends and family.

Jane looked around at all the faces in the room. Hightower, Rigsby, Grace, Cho, Elise, all Lisbon's brothers and their families, and Lisbon. Her eyes were lit up. And her face was in the biggest grin. His eyes then caught the framed picture of Charlotte sitting on the fence. And his smile spread even wider.

It was all over. He could live again.


End file.
